The Whammy
The Whammy is a fictional character from the 1980s game show Press Your Luck and its 2002 GSN remake Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck that would usually steal cash and prizes from unlucky contestants after landing on a wrong square. Contestants who hit four Whammies will be eliminated for the rest of the game. Contestants who would hit a Double Whammy in round 3 of Whammy! not only lose their money and prizes, but said Whammy does real things to you. If you hit a Whammy while taking the spins passed by somebody else (but did not hit a fourth Whammy), those spins end up in your earned column. When a player lands on a Whammy, a foghorn-like sound will play on Press Your Luck (during the pilot, a “BOING!” sounded when a contestant landed on a Whammy); a timpani boom would be heard on Whammy!, with a more ominous downward note when hitting a Double Whammy. An animation will play in front of the contestant. In the pilot, there was only one where the Whammy came in laughing and jumping, using his hammer to wipe out the contestant's money. After the animation, a Whammy marker will pop up in front of the player with a "BOING!" sound (during the Whammy! pilot, it instead had light up indicators on the side of their scoreboard rather than the Whammy marker popping up). Animations In Press Your Luck Quick Whammy Animations These Whammy animations are usually used when a player hits a Whammy with a very low score or $0. Pogo Stick Whammy: The first Whammy animation shown on CBS he bounces up and down on a pogo stick many times, laughing evilly, then disappearing in a puff of smoke accompanied by the word WHAM! Jackhammer Whammy: One of the most commonly seen animations in the series, he has a heart tattoo on his shoulder as he operates a jackhammer moving from left to right, eliminating the player's total digit by digit, uttering "Yes! Yes! Yes!" then laughing multiple times as he heads off screen. Roller Skating Whammy: The Whammy loses control on his roller skates, saying "Look out! LOOK OUT!!!", then falls and lands on his back, seeing stars, and the score is wiped out completely as he thuds. Jumping Whammy: Whammy appears out of nowhere in a WHAM! cloud, jumps up and down multiple times, then pulls a disappearing act, along with the player's score. Whammy in UFO: The Whammy comes flying in, then gets zapped and rises out of sight. This Whammy animation was shown when Michael Larson hit his only Whammy during his run on his very first spin. Credit Card Whammy: A Whammy, donned in a grey business suit, holds an "American Excess" credit card, using the slogan "Hello, do you know me?" WHAMMY is typed onto the card. :NOTE: In late-1985, American Express company filed a lawsuit against the show for using the company's likeliness with their consent, thus prompting the animation to be dropped, and the flashback intros with said animation be edited out for future first-run broadcasts. The animation was last shown sometime in January 1986. Basketball Player Whammy: A slim Whammy moves across the screen dribbling a basketball, saying "Look out", name-dropping Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Magic Johnson, and one other NBA legend, then makes a crashing sound off-screen. Whammy on Skis: A buggy-eyed Whammy skis downhill while saying "woo hoo" multiple times, then crashes into a snowman. Whammy operating Snowblower: Whammy pushes a snowblower coming in, then slips and causing the snowblower to be set free, and a pile of snow falls on him. Tarzan Whammy: The Whammy, dressed in loincloth, swings on a vine as the score is erased digit by digit, then slams into an elephant coming forward. Dollar Bill Whammy: Whammy, impersonating George Washington, is seen on a "One Whammy" bill, coming in on a cash register sound, and when stopped midway, he tells the contestant "Hee hee hee, I cannot tell a lie! You lose!" Then the bill moves off-screen to the same cash register sound. Longer Whammy animations Usually shown when a player loses a higher amount. Airplane Pilot Whammy: The Whammy takes a nose dive, then crashes off-screen with a Wham! smoke cloud, wiping out the player's score. This animation was usually played when a contestant utters the words "One more time!" A one-time only second version was used in early in May 1984, only instead of the nose dive, the plane is seen traveling from left to right, bobbing up and down, positioned horizontally, then crashing off-screen. Whammy Cat Chase: A cat runs across screen while trying to escape from an aggressive Fang, and Whammy is holding Fang on his leash telling the dog "Hold it, Fang, hold it! Don't forget the money!" Whammy Riding Bicycle: The Whammy was showing off with his hands in the air while pedaling a bicycle, saying "Look, ma! No hands and no bucks!" then does a wheelie and crashes off-screen. Whammy operating Lawn Mower: The Whammy pushes his lawnmower, erasing the player's total digit by digit (though the total was reset to $0 during the first few episodes). Fortune Teller Whammy: A female Whammy predicts the player's future and tells the player "It's coming to me now, I see financial disaster in the future." Then the Whammy and the crystal ball explode out of sight. Window-washer Whammy: The Whammy's platform is lowered and then wipes away the player's score digit by digit, while singing, and then yells "okay, take it away!" and as the platform is being raised, the Whammy loses his balance and crashes off screen. Whammy as Aerobics Instructor: A female Whammy (not known if it's Tammy Whammette) informs the girls "I want to see sweat" then does a few exercise moves to familiar exercise music, then slips and falls to the ground in a pretzel-like formation. Astronaut Whammy: A rocket bearing "PYL83" (the year the series debuted), moves towards the center of the screen, as the Whammy counts down "3-2-1-Big Bucks!" Then the rocket blasts off, leaving the Whammy behind. There were three versions of this animation: Version 1.0 had the Whammy saying "...but I thought I had the right stuff" (in reference to the movie "The Right Stuff" released two days after the debut of this Whammy animation. Version 2.0 had complete silence at the end. Version 3.0 had the line with the movie reference replaced with "Hey, you were supposed to wait for me!" The animation was not seen after June 14, 1984 (three days after Michael Larson's run). Whammy Jazz Band: The last Whammy animation seen in the series. A band of Whammies play a Dixieland melody, and at the end, the head of one of the Whammies gets crashed by cymbals used by another Whammy. Whammy Orchestra: A conductor was leading an orchestra of Whammies to the 1812 Overture, then a cannon rolled in, and was fired at the group, destroying them in a BLAMO cloud of smoke. This was the longest Whammy animation in the series, with a total running time of greater than ten seconds. Hula Dancer Whammy: The Whammy wears a grass skirt and dance the hula across the screenthen ends up in the water off-screen. The original version had longer audio, and an abbreviated version was used in 1985. This Whammy animation was commonly used when a contestant lost a Hawaiian holiday or a Polynesian holiday (Fiji Islands, Tahiti, etc.) to a Whammy. Tap-Dancing Whammy: A Whammy is seen tap-dancing while the audience is jeering. He later gets the hook by getting a cane. Whammy Riding Shark: To the familiar "Jaws" style music, the Whammy is seen riding a shark, and the shark chops away the score digit by digit. Photographer Whammy: A Whammy is standing adjacent to a camera with a black cloth over his face, ready to take a picture, and telling the contestant "I want to take a picture of you losing your money. Say cheese!" Then the flash bulb explodes, and the Whammy appears to be dizzy, seeing stars. It was rumored that this animation was shown when Trish lost $35,000 - the largest total lost to a Whammy. Hammer Whammy: A Whammy comes out of nowhere with a "WHAM!" cloud. Then he starts jumping up and down, runs, and uses his hammer to get rid of the contestant's stash. So far, this was the only animation from the pilot. Picnic Whammy: Whammy and his love, Tammy Faye Whammette, are out to planning to have a picnic, but just as were they about to, Fang comes up and starts eating all the food, leaving Whammy and Tammy sobbing. Rock Star Whammy: A Whammy with a rock hairdo, plays the electric guitar while singing, then gets electrocuted as the score is wiped out, then dies with his remains in a pile of dust. Jet Ski Whammy: Whammy and his love, Tammy Faye Whammette, are riding a jet ski as Whammy says, "Hit it, Tammy! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" Then out of nowhere, a shark swallows everything in one-fell swoop. The last part is not shown in the Randy/Lori/Cathy spin battle of 1984, where Cathy lost a whopping $31,408 in one passed spin. The original script was: Then, in 1985, it was changed. Celebrity Whammies There are times when the Whammy impersonates celebrities, dead or alive. Most of these animations were used when a contestant loses a larger total. Boy George Whammy: The Whammy does his parody of Culture Club's big hit song "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" and sings "Who would ever hurt a Whammy?" Then when singing said line a second time, he gets hit in the head with a giant hammer, and flattening him. Ben Franklin Whammy: Whammy flies kite telling the contestant "The chances of you winning this game are about as good as my being hit hy..." then gets zapped and the player's total is erased all at once. Cyndi Lauper Whammy: Whammy, dressed like Cyndi, comes dancing in, parodying a line from "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", singing "I want money! I want money!" twice, then as she dances in es off screen she sings "Cash! W00t! W00t!" Liberace Whammy: The second-last Whammy animation shown in the series. With a candelabra hovering above his head, the Whammy plays a tune, then after a few seconds, the candelabra crashes on his head. The real-life Liberace passed away just over a year after this animation debuted. Elvis Presley Whammy: The Whammy juke and jive across screen, wearing the singer's trademark lawsuit, then struts his stuff mid-screen, and throwing his back out. Michael Jackson Whammy: A Whammy comes out dancing and dressing like Michael Jackson, to Billie Jean. Willie Nelson Whammy: This was the shortest-lived Whammy animation of the series. There were two versions: Version 1.0, first seen on January 6, 1986 (first show in 4:00 p,m. E.T. slot), had the animation come in faster, while singing on a horse a parody of "On The Road Again", then riding off screen in slower motion. Version 1.0 was only shown once. Version 2.0, seen in early-July 1986, had a different audio track, and the Whammy on the horse came in slower, and the Whammy asked "How do you like that, Peter?" as they rode off screen. Special Occasion Whammies These Whammy animations were shown during a holiday, or during a major event. Politician Whammy: Used in the months leading up to the 1984 presidential election. The politician vowed he'd raise the player's taxes if elected, then he gets a pie thrown in his face. Halloween Whammy: Tammy Whammette sees someone in a ghost approaching her, saying "Trick-or-treat" multiple times, then Tammy conceals the face and reveals the Whammy, causing Tammy to scream. This animation was only used in game play from October 29 to 31, 1984; and on October 31, 1985, the animation was seen during the intro without its audio, as Rod Roddy was giving his opening spiel, and no Halloween references were mentioned on that episode due to being the ninth day of Home Player Sweepstakes III. Whammy holding Olympic Torch: Used during the 1984 Summer Olympics. Holding a torch, the Whammy runs across screen, and the torch gets extinguished by a bucket of water, causing the Whammy to ask "Anybody got a match?" Pole Vaulting Whammy: The second of two Whammy animations used during the 1984 Summer Olympics. This Whammy runs holding a pole, then jumps and flies up in the air, out of sight, claiming "This is it! A new world record!" Baby New Year Whammy. Used during the start of the 1985 and 1986, and during the week leading up to 1984, this Whammy is donned in a diaper and wearing a sash bearing the new year, and blows his noisemaker. In 1985 and beyond, the animation would continue with the baby still blowing, but with completecsilence. For 1986, the outside border on the "6" in 1986 appears to be thinner, while the "4" in 1984 has a consistently thick border. Whammy-Out Animations Beginning on September 17, 1984, when a contestant lands on his/her fourth and final Whammy, a special animation would play signifying the elimination of the player. There were only three. Umpire Whammy: Here's the pitch! Then the Whammy tells you "You're out!" (this is the quickest Whammy animation of them all) Cruise Liner Whammy: While waving a handkerchief on a cruise, the Whammy says "Hasta luego, Arrivederci, bon voyage, that means goodbye!" to the contestant. And four whammies did indeed mean goodbye...from the game, that is! Barbershop Quarter Whammy: Three Whammies and Fang sing "You're out" one at a time in harmony, then all shout "You're out!" Animations In Whammy! Whammies Supermodel Whammy: A Whammy cross-dressing as a supermodel is seen walking down a stage while the announcer says, "Work it, Super Whammy, come on, work it honey!" But then the Whammy says, "I'm so hungry, I could eat all your money!" And he eats the contestant's cash. Then he burps. Rude, huh? Rappin' Whammy: A Whammy dressed as a rapper proceeds to pull a sweet rapping phrase: "GO WHAMMY! WELL, I'M THE RAPPER WHAMMY AND IT AIN'T NO JOKE/I'M CLEANING YOU OUT AND LEAVING YOU BROKE!﻿" and then takes a dollar bill out of the contestant's bank and poses with it. Drill Sergeant Whammy: A Whammy dressed as a drill sergeant blows his whistle at Bill (a stack of money) to "drop and give me 20!" Then he yells to "give me everything!" To that we say, "SIR, NO SIR! Sergeant Whammy, YOU ARE DECOMMISSIONED, SIR!" Double Whammies Attic Double Whammy: A Whammy sees a ladder coming down. Then the Whammy climbs up saying, "The money's gotta be around here somewhere." As he pulls the switch, clothes come down, and on the contestant too! Barista Double Whammy: A Whammy is behind a counter with a coffee machine and says, "One non-fat double tall sugar-free latte with extra foam..." And then the machine explodes causing coffee to go everywhere. Coffee beans and Styrofoam cups come raining down on the contestant, and then the Whammy adds, "Absolutely no dough." Pizza Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen tossing a pizza dough and sings "Though the losers may try, no one makes pizza pie like the Whammy!" On the last word, he tosses the dough upwards, which causes the real dough to land on the player's head, along with some extra flour for good measure! Sheep Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen conducting a flock of sheep while singing his rendition of "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Midway through, he shears the sheep of their wool, causing real wool to fall on the contestant! Junk Mail Double Whammy: A Whammy is seen pulling on a blue mailbox. He struggles to get it open, and when he finally does, junk mail falls on the contestant; and we mean snail mail spam! Gallery PYL 07.PNG|This is the Whammy space. BOO! PYL 12.PNG|That darn Whammy! "I'm open! I'm open! Throw me the bomb! (actual bomb is thrown to him) Throw me the..." PYL 13.PNG|BAM! "Oh, no..." And your money's gone. Talk about a flag on the play! TarzanWhammy.jpg|It’s Tarzan! As he flies by, each digit (including the dollar sign) disappears one at a time. TarzanElephant.jpg|The elephant will have his way with Tarzan for antagonizing him! Umpire Whammy.jpg|The Umpire has a message for Tinker: “You’re out!” This will happen if you get 4 Whammies. bae29b4709ca4bbc86255c0ce832120e_jpg_srz_474_600_85_22_0_50_1_20_0.jpg Shows appeared Press Your Luck (1983-1986) Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck (2002-2003) Gameshow Marathon (2006/Press Your Luck episode 4) Similar Character The Devil (Second Chance) YouTube Videos Whammy Pack from Press Your Luck More Whammy Pack from Press Your Luck Regular Whammy Pack from Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck Double Whammy Pack from Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck Category:Fictional Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Press Your Luck